1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a mobile radio terminal adapted to receive a protective cover.
By mobile radio terminals is meant not only mobile telephones in particular, but also, and more generally, all terminals that receive or transmit information by means of a radio link.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These terminals often include control and indicator devices such as a keypad and a display screen. As these devices are relatively fragile, it is necessary to protect them. Various solutions have already been proposed to this end.
A first solution is to provide a flexible material case similar to those used for other portable devices, such as cameras, for example. Apart from the quantity of material that it requires, a case of this kind requires a shaping and assembly operation. Moreover, it significantly increases the bulk of the terminal, which goes against the wishes of the user and the manufacturer of a terminal of this kind.
A second solution already used for mobile telephones is to provide a flap hinged to the base of the body of the terminal. When the terminal is not in use this flap is folded against the keypad in order to protect it, whereas when the terminal is in use the flap is substantially aligned with the axis of the body. This is a relatively complex mechanical arrangement involving the use of a hinge. What is more, an arrangement of this kind has some inherent fragility, especially in the in-use configuration, which goes against the intended object.
A third solution described in patent application DE 38 36 406 is to provide a sleeve that is slidably mounted on the body of the terminal When the terminal is not in use the sleeve covers the body whereas when the terminal is in use it is aligned with the body and therefore increases the length of the terminal. Once again, in the in-use configuration, the terminal is relatively fragile because of this combination of two parts joined together at their ends. Moreover, the overall size of the terminal is significantly increased.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a terminal adapted to receive a protective cover of extreme mechanical simplicity, low cost and great strength.